Goodbye
by Lady Mari-chan
Summary: Ran's leaving & Omi's trying to find the right words to say goodbye. Written as a tribute to A-chan before I was aware that I was going with her to set her up.


Goodbye By Mari-chan  
  
Warning: May cause tears to fall Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz; if I did I would be going to Japan with A-chan. (Bear in mind that I wrote this before I found out that I was indeed going with A-chan to Japan)  
  
Everything in his life had come down to luck. The fact that he was alive was pure luck. The breath he inhaled into his young lungs was luck that his "Job" hadn't killed him. Even the luck of being a Takatori had ensured him a lifelong job as the head of Kritiker and a lifetime worth of wealth to use how he seemed fit. Luck had gotten him out of many situations in the past, but today luck had deserted him. Luck was on a plane taxing out of a gate and onto a runway.  
  
Omi stood beside his car. He watched as the large tail fin of the plane came into view and then moved once again beyond his sight line. He exhaled a loud sigh, and scuffed at the dirt beneath his feet. He knew deep down that this was the right thing. Luck had brought him this far, and would see him through this pain.  
  
A small smile played over his lips as the wind played through his hair; all the while the noise of the planes passing overhead and around him spoke volumes.  
  
It wasn't so much a goodbye, more like a see ya later, high five, Ja! kind of thing. It was luck that he had been able to drive his friend to the airport in his own vehicle. Of course, the fact that a security entourage was parked three lanes over made him smile. He would pretend he did not see them, as he usually did.  
  
*  
  
"I am so thrilled for you, it is a great opportunity."  
  
"But it makes you sad to hear me talk of it."  
  
"Maybe, but you know that this is what you want. You have spoken of this since we got back from the trip. Didn't you put it out there that if it was presented to you, you would take it?"  
  
"I did, I just didn't think it would happen so quickly."  
  
"Luck has a way of doing those things to you, Ran."  
  
Ran had just sighed at that.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know you can do this. You're a damn good teacher. You know that those kids will show you more respect in one day, than the urchins you taught have ever given you"  
  
Ran laughed outright at the tone his younger friend had spoken with.  
  
"Besides," Omi continued. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily. I plan to visit you during the summer."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
*  
  
Oh, how he had cried. Sight unseen by any of his friends or co-workers. Cried himself to sleep several nights in a row, after hearing the good, no, great, news. Surrounded by darkness, the familiar enveloping void of the night had become his barrier from the world around him. His constant companion to his misery was one large, slightly tattered and moth eaten plush cat who still resided on the dresser. At one point being pulled from it's home and used as a tool of security.  
  
They had spent the remaining time together. Going on day trips and hanging out at each other's apartments. Omi had helped Ran pack up his classroom, and had watched as the bedroom Ran lived in slowly became just four empty walls. Hinting at what to leave behind and what to take.  
  
"Geez Ran, You can always have that shipped to you at a later time. Just take the basics to survive until you know how big the apartment is."  
  
"But, I need this."  
  
Omi laughed as Ran held up a stack of papers.  
  
"You do not need all of that fan fiction, Ran. Most of it is online and you will have a computer there at the apartment."  
  
Too soon the day was upon them, and Omi found himself driving Ran to the airport. The two drove in an eerie silence. Both at a loss of what to say to each other. Omi had stopped at the security checkpoint. Although his clearance would allow him thru to the gate, he thought better of it.  
  
*  
  
Ran placed his carry on bag down by his feet and turned to his friend.  
  
"This is it."  
  
"Yep, it is."  
  
"Well...." Ran said sticking out his hand.  
  
Omi looked to the hand and back up at Ran. He opened his arms and stepped forward, enclosing his arms around the tall redhead.  
  
Ran smiled and brought his hands up to return the embrace. The two staying motionless for many moments.  
  
"I'll miss you Ran." Omi whispered, this emotion ringing clear in his shaking voice.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but you have Ken and Yohji."  
  
"Not the same without all of us together." Omi sniffed. "Promise to email when you get there, so I don't have to satellite track you."  
  
Omi felt Ran's body shake as he laughed. "After the paging incident at the convention a few weeks back, I promise to email. I don't need your international entourage coming after me again.  
  
Omi laughed again and began to pull away, but Ran kept him in place. He relaxed once again into the familiar arms of his friend.  
  
"Love ya, Ran." Omi whispered.  
  
"Love ya Omittchi."  
  
The two separated and Ran hoisted the bag up onto his shoulder. He gave a final handshake to his friend and turned to walk through the gate.  
  
Omi watched Ran clear the security check and waved when Ran threw a last look back at the blond. He then watched as Ran disappeared down the walkway, and exhaled a heavy sigh.  
  
*  
  
Ran's plane was scheduled to take off in one hour. He found his gate and checked in. He then sat down and opened the book he had begun to read, only to have a note fall out. He opened the note, read it, refolded it and smiled as he tucked it neatly back into the flap of the book cover.  
  
*  
  
Omi decided that he was not going to stand at the large window, but instead walk the distance back to his car. He started it, drove to the money collector, paid his fee and proceeded to drive to the other end of the airport to the long-term parking. Parking his car, he climbed out and looked at the planes as they were taking off and landing.  
  
A noise caused him to look up and the large fin of the jumbo jet that carried his friend greeted his eyes. He watched in silence as the plane was pushed away from its gate. The large fin being the only visible item above the line of buildings.  
  
The plane stood motionless for a moment before giving a slight forward lurch. Omi's ears were met with the familiar revving up of the engines as the plane moved out onto the taxiway heading into the line for takeoff.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Omi watched the large metal bird saunter down the runway. The engines whining in an attempt to pull that mush metal off the ground. The nose lifted and the push off came. The wheels left the ground as the plane climbed up in to the blue sky.  
  
Omi sighed and brushed a tear from his face. He watched the plane disappear into the lower cloud layer and reappear higher up. He watched until it was out of sight. A speck in the distance. Then he climbed into his car and drove away.  
  
*  
  
Ran listened as the Flight Attendants went over the safety features of the aircraft. He had flown so often that he could do the presentation for the flight crew himself. He found himself looking out of the window towards the large windows of the terminal as the plane was pushed from its gate. This was it, no turning back.  
  
He wondered if Omi was standing at the window, or in true Omi fashion had already left to find that perfect viewing spot. Ran smiled to himself. Omi was probably watching from one of the long-term lots that backed on to the airport. He had often stated that the best place to watch was in there.  
  
The plane lurched forward and began moving to join the take off line.  
  
The captain's voice cracked overhead.  
  
"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain. It looks as though we are fifth in line for takeoff, and all being well, we should be in the air in about 5 minutes. I will give you another update once we have reach our cruising altitude."  
  
Ran shifted in his seat and exhaled. All too soon he plane made the turn onto the runway and the engines revved. The plane jumped forward and he was met with the familiar feel of being pushed back into his chair. He felt the nose lift and the sinking feeling in his stomach as gravity was breached and the bird began to fly.  
  
Ran reached up to wipe a tear from his eye, and pulled the note from the book. On the paper was a hand written note from Omi. Ran smiled as he read it. The kid always did have a way with words.  
  
'Never forget where you came from or where your heart makes its home. For time and distance cannot separate true friendship. Hold on to your beliefs and the memories made with friends and loved ones. Use them to remind yourself of what waits for you when you return. You are forever in my heart, thoughts, and prayers. My brother, my friend, my family. – Omi'  
  
Owari.  
  
Dedicated to Andrea as she sets of for a new life in Japan. You will be missed. I think you know how much.  
  
Don't plagiarize.  
  
Don't make me go Tsukiyono on your ass. 


End file.
